Breath of Frost: A New Start
by FallenStars290
Summary: Moons after the Great Battle, a new generation has appeared. Kin of the legendary Midnightfrost, Frostkit, Sunkit, Fawnkit, and Mothkit are growing up in the ThunderClan camp. Just after all the clans thought they were safe, a new danger has appeared. When Firestar visited Bramblestar late at night and delivered a new prophecy, things began to happen. Rated T for violence


_Warriors_

 _Breath of Frost_

 _A New Start_

Maya Pryfogle

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own warriors in any way, shape, or form. I only own a few characters, and some of the story line. This is after Bramblestar's Storm, around the time Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits become apprentices and Squirrelflight finds out she's having kits. I only have an idea on Hollypaw, so I will be making Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw's looks up. I will also be making up Squirrelflight's kits until I know their canon names and looks. Same goes for Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw. Thank you, and please enjoy the story.

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own warriors in any way or form. This is a fan fiction, and I am simply trying to improve my writing skills. The only cats I own are:

Midnightfrost

Rainfeather

Nightfoot

Redpelt

Pumpkinfall

Sootsnout

Ravenface

Badgerheart

Treefang

Featherpaw

Largekit

Sharpkit

Fawnkit

Frostkit

Mothkit

Sunkit

* * *

 **Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader\- **BRAMBLESTAR-** Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- **SQUIRRELFLIGHT-** Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats- **JAYFEATHER-** Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **LEAFPOOL-** Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors (Toms and She-Cats without kits)

 **Brackenfur-** Golden-brown tabby tom

 **Cloudtail-** Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Hollypaw**

 **Brightheart-** White she-cat with ginger patches

 **Thornclaw-** Golden-brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

 **Spiderleg-** Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

 **Birchfall-** Light brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing-** White she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

 **Berrynose-** Cream-colored tom

 **Mousewhisker-** Gray-and-white tom

 **Cinderheart-** Gray tabby she-cat

 **Ivypool-** Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

 **Lionblaze-** Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Dovewing-** Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Rosepetal-** Dark cream she-cat

 **Apprentice, Fernpaw**

 **Poppyfrost-** Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Briarlight-** Dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

 **Blossomfall-** Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Bumblestripe-** Very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Cherryfall-** Ginger she-cat

 **Molewhisker-** Brown-and-cream tom

 **Lilyheart-** Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Stormcloud-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes; former kittypet

 **Midnightfrost-** Small black She-cat with an orange underbelly and tail stripes and one blind blue eye

 **Rainfeather-** Bluish colored tabby She-cat with warm amber eyes

 **Redpelt-** Red tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Pumpkinfall-** Orange tom with black tabby markings, black ears and two black paws

 **Sootsnout-** Dark gray tom with black ears and paws

 **Ravenface-** Black she-cat with orange eyes

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

 **Nightfoot-** Dark gray tom with bright green eyes and a black paw

Apprentices (More than 6 moons old, in training to

become warriors)

 **Amberpaw-** Pale ginger she-cat

 **Dewpaw-** Gray-and-white tom

 **Snowpaw-** White, fluffy tom

 **Featherpaw-** Light gray she-cat with darker gray markings and black, white, and gray spots on rear, half deaf; started apprenticeship late

 **Hollypaw-** Black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Sorrelpaw-** Golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Fernpaw-** Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)

 **Daisy-** Cream, long-furred cat from the horse-place

 **Treefang-** Cream She-cat with orange tabby markings with one amber eye and one blue eye, mother of Redpelt's kits: Largekit, and Sharpkit

 **Badgerheart-** Light ginger she-cat with a black muzzle and paws, mother of Pumpkinfall's kits: Fawnkit, Frostkit, Sunkit, and Mothkit

Kits (6 moons or under, still in the nursery)

 **Fawnkit-** Cream-colored she-kit with blue eyes

 **Frostkit-** White tabby she-kit with warm amber eyes

 **Largekit-** Large ginger tabby tom

 **Mothkit-** Pale brown tabby tom with black ears

 **Sharpkit-** Golden red tabby tom with piercing green eyes

 **Sunkit-** Yellow she-kit with black paws and amber eyes

Elders (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Graystripe-** Long-haired gray tom

 **Sandstorm-** Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Millie-** Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Twistedheart-** Calico she-cat with a twisted black-colored paw and warm amber eyes

Cats Outside The Clans

 **Stone-** Gray tom, Rouge

 **Mistletoe-** White she-cat with green eyes; Former kittypet

 **Wolfy-** Huge, dark gray tom with black eye spots and amber eyes; Former kittypet


End file.
